You Shook Me All Night
by EverlyDream
Summary: Vad händer när det är en stor fest på Hogwarts, eldwhiskeyn är på plats, musiken är hög och triggande, elever är fulla och ALLA är där? Någon känner kanske för att spela ett spratt, men det är inte marodörerna. Oneshot


You Shook Me All Night

Lily lutade sig över Sirius och andades det sötaktiga lukten av alkoholen som hon druckit. Hennes ställning var aningen ostadig, hennes ögon ... inte så farligt röda, och rösten var än så länge ganska stabil, men på gränsen till sluddrande.

"Kom och dansa, Sirius!" Hon drog i hans händer och armar, men han hade inte druckit tillräckligt för att ställa sig på det dittills nästan helt tomma dansgolvet. Alla hade inte kommit än, och de som hade kommit satt i sofforna och pratade högt med varandra, hånglade vilt eller tog fram en flaska med eldwhiskey som de delade laget runt. Musiken var på, men den var varken hög eller hade något riktigt bra tempo. Om han skulle dansa till den där musiken behövde han hälla i sig ett par flaskor till, speciellt om det var inför de elever som även dem satt blyga och inte ville börja med något än om inte fler gjorde det.

"Nej, jag väntar nog ett tag ..." sa han och stretade emot hennes förvånansvärt starka grepp för att försöka hålla sig kvar i soffan. Hon suckade och slog ut med armarna i en uppgiven gest och placerade sen händerna på midjan och såg ner på Sirius med en sträng blick. Bakom hennes rygg kunde Sirius se hur det äntligen kom lite fler folk in genom dörrarna. Det var dock elever från Ravenclaw, och de skulle inte direkt bidra sådär massor till festen, baserat på tidigare erfarenheter, men det ryktades att de faktiskt hade haft en jäkla förfest sen tidigt på eftermiddagen och var redo för att både synas och höras nu. Och den informationen kom från en _otroligt_ säker källa, som _aldrig_ skulle svika honom _någonsin_. En _väldigt_ _hemlig_ källa dessutom. (Remus flickvän).

Han slet blicken från eleverna som nästan rullade in genom dörren efter att en av dem snubblade och hade svårt att ta sig upp vrålade resten av dem av skratt, men ingen hjälpte honom upp. Sirius satt och skrattade åt den blonda idiot som låg på golvet, tomatröd i ansiktet, flämtade tungt och inte klarade av att ta sig upp. Han hade stora svettfläckar på skjortan lite överallt och han var nästan lika patetisk som Snorgärsen. Men bara nästan. Lily blängde på honom igen för att han skrattade och Sirius drog ner henne i soffan istället. Plötsligt hade han blivit så mycket mer sugen på att få igång festen.

"Vart har du Tagghorn?" frågade Sirius och sneglade lite mot spektaklet då en ganska snygg brunett från Huffelpuff försökte hjälpa den andra eleven upp genom att ta tag i den blonda killens händer och dra i honom, men det slutade med att hon ramlade med honom över sig och ingen av dem kunde ta sig upp efteråt. De ställde sig på knä och försökte få båda fötterna stadigt på golvet för att kunna resa på sig, men balansen var inte med dem och de föll ner på golvet där de började göra om samma sak igen. Men efter x antal försök slutade de att försöka och låg nu istället och gjorde äckliga blöta munljud medans de hånglade vilt framför allas ögon.

När han vände blicken åter till Lily såg hon inte alls äcklad ut som han hade trott, utan tittade med ett leende på eleverna och verkade nästan studera dem intresserat. Lily såg på Sirius som kollade och väntade på ett svar, men hon verkade antingen inte ha hört frågan, eller så hade hon redan glömt den, så han upprepade den nu närmare hennes öra eftersom det plötsligt knastrade till i rummet och musiken dånade genom kropp och själ och Sirius var inte helt säker på om det var trumslagen han kände eller hans hjärta som dunkade.

"Jag vet inte." Lily ryckte på axlarna. "Vem bryr sig. Jag är _inte_ hans barnvakt." Hon gav Sirius en förebrående blick som tystade honom om han hade varit på väg att säga motsatsen. Det byttes låt och hon rörde kroppen i takt till musiken och höjde armarna och skrek ut texten till sången tillsammans med artisten i låten. Hon var inte den enda som sjöng och dansgolvet fylldes nu snabbt upp så det inte var mycket annat än en svettig massa med hormonfulla ungdomar som druckit för mycket. Lily drog i honom igen och den här gången följde han villigt med henne upp och han fick en flaska eldwhiskey i handen av någon han inte hann se vem det var. Innan någon kunde ta ifrån honom den så höjde han den och halsade flera klunkar på en gång, vilket han ångrade några sekunder senare då hela halsen kändes som om den stod i brand. Ögonen tårades och han försökte att inte hosta för mycket för att inte skämma ut sig inför Lily, även om hon var Taggis tjej så var hon för Merlins skull ändå en tjej. Men han hade inget att oroa sig för eftersom hon tog flaskan från honom och drack själv girigt ur den. Hon böjde sig framåt men handen framför munnen och försökte svälja det hon hade i munnen utan att behöva spotta ut det. Hon tryckte flaskan till Sirius bröst och blinkade bort tårarna som samlats i ögonen.

"Åh vad hemsk den där är", sa hon och rätade på sig med en grimas. Sirius blinkade åt henne och tog ännu en brännande het klunk innan han gav den vidare till någon liten person som förmodligen inte ens borde ha kommit in på festen. Men var han ändå här så kunde han få ha lite kul. Sedan rörde han sig till musiken med Lily framför sig som dansade otroligt sexigt och otroligt nära honom. Hon rörde sig inte riktigt till den hårda dunkande musiken, men det hade han svårt att avgöra för att han inte hörde eller såg något annat än Lily framför honom. Han hade aldrig trott att Lily skulle röra sig riktigt sådär, och speciellt inte framför honom. Hennes mjuka rörelser och hemlighetsfulla gröna ögon fick med honom i rytmen och deras höfter snuddade vid varandra när de kom i otakt. Lily log stort och när nästa låt kom bröt hon magin genom att skrika och hoppa upp och ned och sjunga med i låten.

"Kom igen, den här är bra! Sjung!" skrek hon nära hans öra för att han skulle höra. Han var henne till lags och vrålade allt han kunde och stampade och hoppade upp och ned i takt med låten mitt bland alla svettiga kroppar som gjorde samma sak. Han fick ta emot en armbåge i sidan, men det kändes knappt mer än som en snudd och han lät vem det nu var som var ansvarig för det vara, det fanns viktigare saker att göra nu än att starta ett bråk. Musiken blev faktiskt bara bättre och bättre och han kände hur alkoholen började påverka honom när han snubblade och kände sig lite ostadig när han rätade på sig.

Sirius fick se ett bekant ansikte i folkmassan och ropade Isabella till sig, en brunögd tjej med blonda änglalockar. Hon log när hon fick se att han vinkade till henne och hon trängde sig fram genom de dansande paren och kom och tryckte sin varma kropp tätt intill Sirius i en kram.

"Kom, jag ska visa dig något!" sa hon och tog hans hand och drog med honom ut från dansgolvet. Han såg att Lily hade hittat James och dansade en vild tryckare med honom, så han brydde sig inte om att säga vart han tog vägen. När man kom bort från dansgolvet försvann också ljuset i takt med varje steg man tog. Gungade golvet? Det kändes i alla fall så, men det kunde inte vara rätt så Sirius skakade på huvudet och sa sig själv att det bara var inbillning, han var bara full.

"Vad är det du tänker visa mig?"

"Ssch, kom. Sätt dig." Han satte sig i soffan hon tagit honom till en bit från dansgolvet, men han kände musiken dunka genom honom lika bra i alla fall. Isabella hade haft på sig en snygg stickad tröja som glittrat otroligt mycket i ljusen över dansgolvet, så mycket att hon bara måste ha förtrollat den på ett eller annat sätt. Hon gick i Ravenclaw och var en av de bästa eleverna på skolan, så han tvivlade inte på att hon kunde göra det. Men nu hade hon tagit av sig den och det var svårt att se exakt i mörkret, men hon hade i alla fall på sig ett enkelt kort linne med stor urringning som visade nästan allt av de stora brösten och den platta magen. Hon hade ett par hipster-shorts som knappt dolde mer än de visade och han var fast vid synen av hennes snygga och vältränade kropp.

Hon satte sig grensle över honom och stående på knäna över honom lutade hon sig långsamt och sexigt närmare honom och kysste hans överläpp mjukt och förföriskt. Hon la huvudet lite på sned och kysste hela munnen och Sirius kysste henne tillbaka. Han hade aldrig tänkt på henne på det här sättet, men nu när det hände var han alldeles för påverkad för att säga nej, och det var absolut inget fel på hennes utseende.

Hon la sin ena hand på hans bröst innanför skjortan, hur hon nu kommit in dit, och den andra trasslade sig in i hans hår. Hennes mun smakade någon annan slags alkohol än eldwhiskey, som var lite sötare med hade en tyngre eftersmak, men han gillade det. Snart kände han fler händer över hans kropp, men han hade inte något emot de masserande händerna. Isabella var helt fantastisk på att kyssas, det var den mest underbara kyss han någonsin varit med om, men när han kände hur någon började dra ner gylfen på honom hoppade han till och drog sig undan.

"Nehej! Så full är jag inte!" skrattade han och drog upp gylfen igen, utan att se vem den andra personen där ute var, men han kunde svagt se en silhuett som försvann därifrån.

"Vadå, vill du inte ha lite kul?" frågade Isabella och rörde med fingrarna över hans bröst, allt längre och längre ner.

"Är det grupptryck?" frågade han men fick bara en kyss till svar och kände hennes kropp tryckas närmare honom. "Bra, för jag har aldrig gillat grupptryck."

Isabella avbröt kyssen och böjde sig bakåt och tog fram en flaska med något okänt inuti. Så drack hon en klunk och när Sirius sträckte sig efter den skakade hon på huvudet och höll den utom räckhåll. Hon tog en ny klunk och böjde sig sedan över Sirius och kysste honom igen och han kände hur hon förde över en del av vätskan till hans mun, och den hade exakt samma smak som han hade känt från henne tidigare. Plötsligt stannade han upp och tryckte henne ifrån sig med rynkad panna.

"Vad håller vi på med?"

"Åh, gillar du när man berättar? Ska jag beskriva det jag gör, det jag kommer göra, eller vill du att jag hittar på? Som att du har varit en väldigt, väldigt _naughty_ boy, och jag kommer att straffa dig genom ..." Hon drog med naglarna över hans skinn och sände rysningar genom hans kropp.

"Nej! Jag menar, vi kan inte hålla på såhär, har inte du pojkvän?"

"Kanske, kanske inte. Vill du att jag har det? Eller vill du att du är min pojkvän? Jag kan anpassa mig." Hon började kyssa och slicka Sirius hals och han kände sig olustig under henne.

"Det här känns inte bra, det är inte rätt." Han visste inte varför han blivit så beslutsam helt plötsligt, han visste att han druckit mycket, och han visste att hans hämningar borde ha försvunnit, så hur kom det sig att han kunde tänka klart just nu? Men istället för att undra över det utnyttjade han det och började knuffa bort Isabella som försökte hålla honom kvar.

"Vi har gjort slut, okej? Gå inte, stanna här nu. Drick lite till." Flaskan dök upp igen med den där söta smaken och hon tryckte den mot hans läppar och började hälla i honom av vätskan. Innan han hann ta bort den eller göra motstånd hade hennes överrumpling fått honom att automatiskt svälja två munnar som brände värre än eldwhiskeyn i halsen.

"Vad _är_ det där?" utbrast han och hostade häftigt när han satte drycken i halsen. Den var så hemsk efteråt att han för ett tag funderade på att skära halsen av sig och sätta huvudet direkt över axlarna för att inte behöva uppleva den där känslan en gång till. Om det kändes som om eldwhiskeyn brände i halsen så hällde den där Merlins fördömda saken först halsen full med spriten och sedan släppte den ned en tändsticka och satte den i brand, och när branden slocknat klättrade tändstickan upp igen och skrapade på hela insidan av halsen med träändan.

"Hembränt", sa hon enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.

"He... hrm hrm... hembränt?" sa han skrovligt och hest. "Vem fan gör hembränt nu?"

"Att du ens måste fråga det", blängde hon på honom och höll upp flaskan de druckit ur.

"Åh. Jag måste gå nu." Än en gång knuffade Sirius undan Isabella och hävde sig ur soffan på väldigt ostadiga ben. Han höll på att falla omkull men räddade sig själv och hittade balansen. Huvudet kändes omöjligt tjockt men lätt som ett moln. Musiken som skrällde värre än innan lät inte så farligt, mer som en alldeles för lugn vaggvisa. "Wow, det är inte lite fart i den där, va?" Isabella bara log till svar och började sen att dela sig till två, och sedan började de att dela sig på två, och plötsligt såg han på fyra kopior av Isabella. Han rynkade pannan och kisade och sakta gled hon ihop till en person igen under ihärdigt blinkande. Han rätade på sig igen och blängde så gott han kunde på henne."Kommer jag att överleva natten?"

Hon började att gapskratta, lugnade ner sig lite och drack sedan en ny klunk och lutade sig ledigt tillbaka i soffan med armarna på ryggstödet.

"Vem vet Sirius, vem vet?"

"Äh", sa han bara och vände sig om och gick tillbaka till dansgolvet där han tillbringade resten av festen. Det var otroligt hur många desperata tjejer det fanns egentligen, tänkte han när en sjunde tjej klängde runt halsen på honom och försökte att kyssa honom. Hade hon varit snygg hade han kanske den här gången låtit henne komma lite närmare, men hon såg bara förfärlig ut, även om han hade druckit ganska mycket nu. Vissa personer kunde spriten bara inte hjälpa, de var födda rena monster.

Musiken var inte längre varken vaggande eller dunkande, nu var den riktigt harmonisk och underbar, aldrig har han känt musiken såhär bra inom sig så att han bara skulle kunna omfamna den och sprängas om han inte fick släppa ut det han kände inom sig. Han dansade med så många människor att han till och med nästan började känna igen någon när de var där igen och viftade med rumporna framför honom och tryckte fram hela bröstkorgen i något som inte alls såg sexigt ut, och han vände sig 180 grader och hittade någon annan att dansa med.

Han hade inte sett Isabella något mer sedan han lämnat henne i soffan. Mycket av kvällen snurrade runt i Sirius huvud tills det blev en enda stor virvelvind av tankar, känslor och bilder och han hade svårt att avgöra om han nyss hade gått på toa som han behövde göra, eller om det var för flera timmar sedan? Han hade en klar bild av hur han hade gått in på toaletten och hittat en tjej med mörkt hår, minst lika mörka ränder under ögonen och spyor som täckte golvet och en del av hennes kjol som hon försökte göra rent, först med hjälp av trollstaven, men hon kunde inte uttala besvärjelsen hon tänkt använda och hon kunde inte minnas någon lättare, så istället började hon ta vatten och papper att torka rent den med. Men var det för någon minut sedan? Eller hade han bara inbillat sig det? Det kanske var från den förra festen? Han kom inte ihåg mycket från den heller, men hans stora minnesluckor berättade för honom att den varit lyckad, även om Madam Pomfrey skulle ha hävdat motsatsen.

Han gick i alla fall in på toaletten för att tömma blåsan, och vaknade sedan i en av sofforna utan att ha en aning om hur han kommit dit. Festen var fortfarande igång för fullt, men det betydde inte att han inte legat där länge, festerna på Hogwarts hade ofta varit väldigt aktiva ända fram mot frukosttid.

När hans ögon började vänja sig vid mörkret såg han snarare än kände hur ännu en kropp låg bredvid honom med armen om hans midja. Hans sega tankar började att värma upp sig sakta och det stod snart klart för honom att det var Lily som hade armen runt honom och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst och sov tungt. Sirius blinkade hårt en gång, men när han tittade igen kunde han fortfarande se henne. Han gnuggade sina ögon och tittade sen igen. Nej, hon var fortfarande kvar. Han provade att nypa sig själv i armen för att se om han fortfarande sov, men det funkade inte. Lily låg kvar som innan och sov utan att röra på sig.

"Uh oh", sa han när han förstod att det var verklighet. Och när han sen upptäckte att Lily bara bar underkläder på sig reste han sig hastigt och kravlade sig ur hennes grepp så försiktigt han kunde utan att väcka henne. Då upptäckte han att han också saknade kläder. Han slog handen i pannan och letade efter sina kläder på golvet. "Merlin, vad har hänt? Säg inte att det är sant, säg inte att det är sant. Snälla, säg inte att det är sant." Han hittade sina byxor och skjorta och tog snabbt på sig det. Sedan gick han fram och tillbaka och slet sig i håret. Varför kom han inte ihåg någonting? Han borde komma ihåg någonting! Han brukade dricka mer! Varför skulle han ha... nej, det kunde han inte. ...kunde han? Inte med Lily! Eller..? Det verkade inte rimligt!

Han kände en hand på hans axel och han vände sig om och när han såg vem det var spärrades hans ögon upp och han ryggade skrämt tillbaka några steg. Hjärtat dunkade hårt i bröstet och panik spred sig genom kroppen och han visste inte vad han skulle göra.

"Hej, Tramptass, har du sett ... Vad gör du? Det är ju jag, Tagghorn!" skrattade James och gick närmare igen. "Hur mycket har du druckit den här gången? Du måste tagga ner lite, du kommer bli av med din enda hjärncell som du har kvar om du fortsätter, och det här säger jag bara eftersom jag är din bästa vän." Sirius började vanka av och an igen och funderade på om han skulle skratta bort det, skulle han springa därifrån redan nu, eller skulle han säga att han hittade henne sådär? Men då måste han sluta vandra fram och tillbaka. NU! Sluta gå _nu_! Han stannade upp. Kanske skulle han förklara att han inte kom ihåg någonting? Att han bara vaknade så? Nej, James skulle inte tro på det.

"Tramptass, prata med mig nu! Vad håller du på med? Du ser ut som en vilsen hund som tappat sin ägare." James fnissade åt sitt ordval och knuffade till Sirius på armen. "Kom igen, jag tror att du har fått i dig för mycket, du är alldeles borta. Vi går och letar upp lite vatten och sedan ser vi om vi kan hitta Lily, jag har inte sett henne på ett tag, hoppas bara hon inte har däckat någonstans, jag är inte tillräckligt nykter för att bära henne upp till sällskapsrummet, och jag vill inte prova på en svävarförtrollning – jag såg när en annan elev försökte det och fick en slytherin att slå hårt i taket. Ingen vidare förlust, men jag vill inte prova det på Lily."

Sirius kunde inte röra sig en millimeter från det ställe där han stod och James kollade på honom igen med en bekymrad blick.

"Du brukar aldrig vara så tyst, vad är det som har hänt? Jag vet att något har hänt, jag ser det på dig!"

Sirius kastade en flyktig blick mot Lily där hon låg i soffan, borde han säga något? Inte om han ville behålla sitt liv. Men tänk om hon var skadad? Fast hon andades ju innan han letade fram sina kläder. Hon behövde bara sova ruset av sig, sen var hon som återställd igen. Eller några avskyvärt dunkande timmar senare i alla fall. James hade tydligen sett när Sirius blick hamnat på Lily och han kisade nu in i mörkret och tog några steg närmare soffan.

"James ..."

"Ja? Vem är här? Har du dumpat ännu en tjej här som du inte ..." Han tystnade och i det skumma ljuset som Sirius ögon nu börjat vänja sig vid kunde han se hur James lyfte en hårslinga som dolde Lilys ansikte, kisade och lutade sig närmare för att se vem det var, även fast Sirius trodde att han räknat ut det för länge sedan, han hade ju ändå trånat efter henne i flera år.

"James, det är inte som du ..."

"Vad har du gjort?" avbröt James. Hans röst var lugn och Sirius hade fruktat att han skulle skrika på honom på en gång, men den här lugna rösten var tusen gånger värre. Sirius kände hur en klump i bröstet växte medan sekunderna gick och ingenting hände.

"Jag har inte ... Jag vet inte vad som ... Jag vaknade och ... Jag hittade ... Jag tror inte att det ...Snälla, Tagghorn, du förstår inte, jag gick in på to–" stammade han och kände hur hjärtat hoppade över ett slag.

"Vad har du gjort, _Sirius_?" Sirius hoppade till, inte på grund av tonen, utan på grund av att han kallat honom Sirius. Han kunde inte minnas senaste gången de kallat varandra vid deras riktiga förnamn och det skrämde honom. En fruktan för vad som skulle hända växte och han darrade svagt och kände svetten rinna bakpå ryggen. James la Lily med huvudet på en kudde och hittade en filt som han la över henne för att skyla hennes kropp lite med. Sedan reste han sig upp och vände sig om och såg med hårda ögon på Sirius som verkade krympa inför James blick.

"Tagghorn... Jag kommer inte ihåg något. Jag lovar, jag vet inte vad som har hänt!" Sirius hatade sig själv för att han både stammade och sluddrade svagt.

"Det kom ju lägligt nu, eller hur?" sa James, fortfarande med den där fruktansvärt hemskt lugna rösten.

"Nej, du måste tro mig. Jag vaknade och där låg hon i soffan, jag har inte rört henne!"

"Vad jag inte förstår är varför du inte berättat för mig? Varför har du inte sagt att du gillat henne, då hade du sluppit gå bakom mig rygg och slå till på en fest där det är hundratals elever, så det hade varit omöjligt för mig att hålla koll på henne hela tiden! Varför sa du ingenting? Du vet att jag älskar henne mer än något annat, och då kunde du inte tygla dina känslor och förstå att hon är min flickvän, och det är inte okej att gå bakom sin bästa väns rygg med hans tjej!" James ögon blixtrade och han knöt händerna som för att hålla sig lugn eller för att förbereda inför det första slaget.

"Men jag gör ju inte det! Jag gillar inte henne! Eller visst är hon en jättetrevlig person, men jag har inga andra känslor för henne än det, tro mig, snälla tro mig, Taggis!" Han var nära att börja gråta och hatade sig själv för det också. Han hade aldrig gråtit inför någon person någonsin förut, aldrig när han varit liten, aldrig när han fått uthärda det hans familj utsatte honom för, inte ens den dag som varit den värsta i hans liv, så illa att han flyttade ut och bodde med James familj. Aldrig. Skulle första gången då bli på en fest inför hundratals personer över något som han var nästan helt säker på aldrig ens ägt rum? Hon hade ju för Merlins skull kläder på sig!

"Jag tror inte ens att du tror dig själv."

"Säg inte så. Snälla. Du vet att det inte är sant. Vi kan göra tester om du vill vara säker! Men säg inte så, snälla. Snälla." Sirius kände hur den första tåren rann över och fuktade hans kind, men han vägrade nedlåta sig att torka bort den framför ögonen på James.

"Vill du förnedra mig ännu mer? Förnedra _henne_ ännu mer? Du är hemsk, Sirius! Hur kunde jag aldrig ha sett det här komma? Hur kunde jag inte se att en sån solklar slytherinelev som du som råkade hamna i gryffindor trots det inte skulle vara en slytherin. Man kan inte undgå sitt öde, och ditt var aldrig att du skulle höra hemma här."

"Tagg–"

"Jag vill inte höra mer! Vad mer har du gjort bakom min rygg förutom att sno min flickvän ifrån mig?" Han började ilskna på rösten nu och vad han sa fick Sirius att torka den ensamma tåren och ta ett steg framåt.

"Varför skulle jag gå bakom din rygg med något? Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna det av dig?" Han kände att alkoholen gjorde situationen värre än den hade varit annars, men han varken kunde eller ville göra något åt saken. "Jag har aldrig svikit dig, jag har aldrig ljugit för dig och jag har aldrig pratat eller gått bakom din rygg. Varför skulle jag göra det nu? Vi har varit vänner i sju år nu, varför skulle det ändras?"

"Ja, varför, Sirius?" James såg besviket på honom och backade bakåt från honom.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra? Vad vill du att jag ska säga? Jag har sagt att jag inte vet vad som har hänt! Jag har sagt att jag tror inte att det har hänt något alls mellan oss, märkte du kanske inte att hon hade kläder på sig? Tänk logiskt, Tagghorn! Vad tror du har hänt? Jag däckade inne på toan, Lily hade däckat tidigare, de ville spela ett spratt och tog av oss våra kläder. Det är typiskt Malfoy och hans gäng!"

"Du är sjuk", sa James med avsmak. "Du är sjuk som bara kommer med undanflykter än att säga som det egentligen är. Hur kan jag inte ha sett det här tidigare? Du är precis som resten av din familj, lika äckligt smörande och sluga för att komma åt det du vill ha, även om det tillhör någon annan."

Sirius fann sig plötsligt ta ett rejält grepp om James tröjkrage och trycka upp honom mot närmsta väggen. "Ta tillbaka det där", morrade han och dunkade James mot väggen en gång. "Ta tillbaka det!"

James slog undan hans händer och knuffade till Sirius i bröstet så han var tvungen att ta några steg tillbaka. "Aldrig. Du bevisade just det jag sa."

Sirius kastade sig fram igen för att på ett eller annat sätt åstadkomma James någon slags skada, vad som helst för att visa honom hur Sirius kände sig. Men innan han hann göra något tog James tag i Sirius och snurrade runt med honom så att det nu var Sirius som kände sin kropp slå emot den hårda kalla stenväggen. Han dunkade Sirius igen mot väggen och den snurrade i huvudet vid varje smäll. James dunkade honom ännu en gång innan han släppte taget, sjönk ner på golvet och snyftade.

"Vet du hur mycket du har sårat mig?" Han ansikte förvreds i en sorgsen grimas som gjorde att Sirius tappade all känsla för att vilja skada honom. Vad skulle han inte ha trott om det varit tvärtom?

"Tagghorn, förlåt. Snälla, kolla på mig." James höjde huvudet och Sirius gled ner längst väggen och satte sig ned framför James. "Jag ljuger inte för dig. Jag känner att jag inte har gjort något fel, jag vet att någon satte dit mig. Taggis, tro mig. Jag hittar inte på något, jag har inte gått bakom din rygg. Fan, jag har aldrig varit intresserad av Lily. Eller ..." han gjorde en konstpaus och när James hörde att han skulle erkänna något knöt han nävarna och blängde på Sirius. "...det ska ju ha varit den där gången när hon kallade mig, vad var det nu då? Jo, 'en tjockskallig, dum idiot som inte är smartare än ett troll och aldrig kommer att lära sig något eller ens kan knyta sina egna skor'. Ska jag vara ärlig tyckte jag att hon var ganska charmig när hon jämförde mig med ett troll." Sirius skrattade halv glädjelöst till och James drog på munnen.

"Så du har inte gjort något?" frågade James sakta, frågan var inte elakt ställd eller heller riktigt förlåtande, mer som en helt vanlig fråga som man bara ville ha ett enkelt svar på. Långsamt verkade all kraft som fann kvar inom honom försvinna och han sjönk ihop ännu mer på golvet med axlarna hängande och blicken fäst på någon spricka i golvet.

"Annat än att vara en trög förolämpande idiot? Nej", sa Sirius och lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen och slappnade av han också.

"Vad har du sagt som var förolämpande? Det var väl jag som var elak?" James händer låg knäppta i knät nu och han andades lugnt. Han måste ha förstått nu att det faktiskt inte hade hänt något alls, eller också började han i alla fall att se den lösningen på det hela.

"Jo, men jag ville föregå med gott exempel och börja." James skrattade och drog handen genom frisyren som var om möjligt ännu rufsigare än vanligt. Han tog ett djupt andetag och flyttade på sig så att han kunde luta sig mot väggen bredvid Sirius.

"Förlåt för att jag slog in dig i väggen."

"Förlåt själv", svarade Sirius och tog ett djupt andetag han också, som för att släppa ut de sista känslorna. Han ville inte tänka på vad som skulle ha kunnat hända om de inte hade lugnat ner sig så som de hade gjort. Han visste inte vart det hade kommit ifrån, men han var ganska säker på att det var Lily som hade något med det att göra. Det var det mest logiska i alla fall. Sirius drog lite på munnen, ironiskt att orsaken till att de börjat bråka också varit orsaken till att de slutade.

"Men varför såg du så konstig ut när jag kom då? Om du nu inte hade gjort något behövde du inte se så skyldig ut." James såg på Sirius som såg ut att tänka ut ett svar som varken skulle skada eller starta ett nytt bråk.

"Jag var väl helt enkelt rädd. Du kan vara rätt skrämmande när du är arg, Taggis, och nu hade just vaknat upp bredvid din flickvän efter att ha däckat totalt, och hon låg på mitt bröst och ..."

"Hon gjorde vad?"

Sirius kollade snabbt på James, men såg att han hade ett flin över hela ansiktet och började i nästa sekund att skratta högt. Sirius blev plötsligt väldigt osäker på vad han skulle göra, det här hade han aldrig förr varit med om och han var inte helt säker på att James kanske var på väg att flippa ur totalt nu eller om han faktiskt bara var helt galen.

"Du skulle ha sett din min, Tramptass!" skrattade han och höll sig för magen och kipade efter luft ett bra tag. När han lugnat ner sig försökte han förklara: "Jag hade faktiskt förstått att de hade gjort något liknande, för annars hade det ju inte varit någon idé i huvudtaget, eller hur? Liksom, om ni bara var i närheten av varandra och jag skulle hitta er hade det ju inte varit samma sak som att jag hittade er medan ni höll om varandra också, eller hur?"

"Så, du gissade att vi låg tillsammans i soffan ..." började Sirius och försökte räkna ut hur James tänkte. Han kunde inte förstå hur James fortfarande inte var arg på honom, för okej om James trodde att de hade gjort det tillsammans, genom att Sirius väckt misstankar om det, men om han sen förstod att de vaknat upp med armarna om varandra efter att han förlåtit Sirius, så visste Sirius inte om ens han hade kunnat vara så lugn som James var nu och skratta bort det. Var han kanske galen i alla fall? "...och du är ändå inte arg?"

"Det är klart att jag inte är glad. Men jag vet faktiskt att du aldrig skulle göra så mot mig."

"Så lät det inte för några minuter sedan", mumlade Sirius och himlade med ögonen, men ångrade sig då det kändes som om hela rummet snurrade. Han borde faktiskt inte dricka såhär mycket, visst hade det hänt att han vaknat tillsammans med en annan elev förut och med mindre kläder på sig än han hade haft nu .. men än så länge hade det alltid varit en snygg tjej, men det skulle ju kunna ändras om turen vände.

"Vad sa du?" frågade James och lutade sig närmare för att höra bättre över musiken som fortfarande var hög, men betydligt lägre än innan.

"Ingenting, ingenting." Sirius viftade i luften som för att vifta bort en fluga. Plötsligt såg de båda på varandra i några sekunder innan de började skratta. Först var det ett lågt lite ansträngt skratt, men utvecklades snart till ett högt magknipande skratt som inte gick att stoppa – det räckte med en blick på den andre för att de skulle skratta ännu värre. Det tog flera minuter för skratten att tystna helt eftersom när de trodde att de inte hade något kvar att skratta åt så brast de båda ut i en ny skrattattack. När det blev tyst satt de tysta i flera minuter utan att röra sig eller ens försöka ta upp en konversation igen och det kändes lugnande att bara sitta där, lyssna på musiken och göra ingenting. "Tycker du", Sirius avbröt sig och tänkte nån sekund och fick James blick på sig innan han valde att fortsätta, "tycker du att vi borde sluta festa?"

"För alltid, menar du?" undrade James.

"Ja ..." James lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen, släppte ut ett långt andetag och släppte händerna fritt i knät. Sirius släppte ut en suck och kände att deras relation kanske hade förändrats på grund av det som hänt ändå, det vore nästan konstigt om den inte hade det. Men så var deras relation redan från början inte som vanliga personers. Hans hjärta sjönk i bröstet när han tänkte på att han kanske måste avstå från att dricka i framtiden. Så spratt James till och hoppade upp på fötter.

"Aldrig i livet! Såhär kul har jag aldrig haft! Wohoo! Upp och hoppa, Tramptass, här ska dansas in till ljusan dan!"


End file.
